You're Hired!
by GagaMea
Summary: Misaki was hired to be Takumi's and Gerard's personal maid, for the coming of their father. But in between those events, feelings pop and confessions are made. What happens when a twist gets involve and it ends up as a secret relationship? A mixture of romance humor and drama!
1. WELCOME

**~ DISCLAIMER ~ **

. . . I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT . . .

_A REVIEW WOULD BE GREAT AND HIGHLY RECOMMENDED! _

**PLEASE READ AND HAVE FUN!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome! **

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V

" Mom I'm home!" I immediately alarmed as soon as I got in my house. ( SIGH) It's another day of my regular days, well at least that's what I can tell. This was the day, exactly four years ago since my idiotic father left us with a HUGE debt. I wish I knew where he was, so that I could shove up all the work that my family had to suffer under his circumstances into his face. But I didn't take note of that earlier, so here I am, working six days straight a week, while on Sundays, I finish up with my school work, while he enjoys his freedom that caused his daughter's respect.

My feet dragged myself to the kitchen to check if my mother was there, and yep, she was. On her right hand was a little paint brush with a stain of blood red covering the brush fabric and on her left was a little alien model, she was probably finishing up her work because there weren't any more than five models sitting right beside her.

" Oh hi Misaki, " my mother flashed me her usual smile, the smile that had changed my perspective with the boys. Ever since my father ditched us and got a huge debt to replace his spot, my mother had to work three times than what she usually do. She could barely juggle everything with her bare hands, so sometimes, she over works herself and get sick. She always told me that she was okay, showing me the smile that looked happy, but when you look deeper into her eyes, it was shouting for desperation. And after I saw how my mother was working her butt off, I started hating on guys since then.

" Hey mom, uhm, where's Suzuna?" I made my way to my mother for assistance.

" She greeted me a while ago, maybe she went to the mail, to register herself in a new raffle prize she saw on a magazine the other day."

I sighed as I sat and grabbed a piece of model, " When is she gonna stop entering herself in those boring raffle contests, she's a teenager for goodness sake. She's supposed to hang out with her friends and enjoy the most funnest part of her life."

" Sheesh Misa, talk about yourself. You're worse than Suzuna dear. Look at you! YOU'RE supposed to have fun because you only have three years until you're officially considered an adult!" my mother proclaimed at her strong remark.

My head automatically looked down in shame, she was right though. I SHOULD have fun and enjoy these precious years before I become an adult like her. But what can I do with all the debts seeking for us everyday? I hate to see my mother dive in those debts alone, so I volunteered myself to help.

" Mom, how many times do i have to tell you that I'm not one of those teenage girls that wants freedom you know. I like what i'm doing, so I help with every fiber of my body. Don't you get it mom? I'm trying to help, but it seems like you don't like the idea. what do you want me to do?"

" Well, how about you quit your jobs and let me work instead?"

My left eyebrow twitched, " That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say mom! Look at me right now."

The tone of my voice scared my mom, as quickly she obeyed what I ordered. I took both my mom's shoulders and shook her gently, " Mom, please, I like what I'm doing, don't take away what I only consider as freedom."

" But-"

" Misaki! You have something from the mail!" Suzuna interrupted with a roaring yell.

I heard the door close, so that meant she came from outside." What is it?"

Suzuna appeared in front of me in an instance and ruffled up with the papers. " Ahem, _Greetings Ms Misaki Ayuzawa! You just have the right follow ups to be accepted as a maid at Usui Walker Estate. We would be glad to see you start working tomorrow, at nine o'clock in the morning. Please call us if there is any change of plans. Other than that, we look forward to see you Ms Ayuzawa! Sincerely the Usuis and Walkers." _

There was a slight pause of silence between us three females, but my mother broke away first. " We'll talk later Misaki."

And after her shadow disappeared, Suzuna asked curiously, " So sis, you're going?"

" Of Course I am! Even if mom disagrees, I'll still do it. Besides, that place I WILL work tomorrow, has a good distance from my school. And that means that students will have no idea that I work as a maid while I'm the president of Seika's student council. What could possibly go wrong?"

End of Misaki's P.O.V

* * *

**At the Estate, Next day; **

" Yoohoo, maids!" A delicate pair of hands clapped in a majestic way. The sound of the hands clapped together echoed in a rather large hallway. The floor was covered in red carpet, the right side had big gigantic windows letting the beautiful rays of the sun to intrude, and on the other side had doors in every five sunlight made her locks look a little more gorgeous matching the emerald eyes she owned.

Not long after, a maid appeared before her eyes could blink. She bowed multiple times before letting the words sink. " Is there something you want to order Madame Usui?"

" Yes there is, I want you to prepare a new room for the new maid coming in just about an hour from now. Get her the silk bed sheet and cover the pillows with the same fabric. And after you've done all that, lead her to my room. I'll be waiting for her. Is that understood Satsuki?" Her voice had an excited emotion, mixed with stern and calmness.

" As you wish Madame, but before I do my duties, do I bring her uniform with me?" Satsuki asked, having a worried expression glued on her face.

" No, no, I'll do that. Besides, before she gets mixed in with our other maids, I want to see her personally," the Madame flashed her smile, in conclusion.

* * *

" HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE T SAY THIS?! I am a new hired maid at the Usui Walker Estate, why can't you just let me in?!" Misaki threw out her spaz at the poor shaking guard.

Since she'd arrived in front of the locked up gate, she couldn't get in. Plus she forgot the acceptance letter at her house, so she couldn't do anything. It was already a waste of money coming to the big estate, but from the looks of it, the job she was hired was worth it.

The house looked absolutely great!

More like a mansion actually.

Like the usual mansion she'd seen, the color that surrounded the building's outer texture was white. The outside pattern texture looked like cement, splattered randomly all over. There were two large pillars supporting the triangular roof, and a huge entrance door, in between the two large while pillars.

There was a sculpture fountain of a naked lady, right in front of the main entrance, only spacing out for a good ten meters away. It was also painted as a pale white and the water came down from the vase 'it' was holding on her left hand gracefully.

The gates were rather simply attractive, it shined as the golden metals were hit by the sun's reflective rays.

It seemed like everything her eyes had seen were far more beyond than she expected, causing a tingle to run down her spine.

" Miss, I told you, if you don't have any reservations put on this reserve book, you cannot enter this estate. It will cause my job if I let you. "

" Well, how about you call your boss and MAKE her come down to see me?" Misaki asked in a brave disbelieving tone.

" How about you get out of here?" The guard shot back a rude comment.

Soon after his negative remark, a dark oozing aura surrounded the petite girl. She repeated her recent request, " I said you-"

" Kanou, did you ever happen to meet a new girl in front of the gates?" The walkie- talkie interrupted Misaki's evil plot, much to the guard's relief.

He picks up the device from his left chest, and pressed a button on the side, " Yes Madame, there IS a girl over here, is her name rather Misaki Ayuzawa?"

There was a slight pause, and a giggle awakened the guard's senses. " Oh I'm so sorry Kanou, my mistake, I forgot to in form you the other day that I hired a new maid!"

A blush crept the dark blue haired man, he immediately opened the gates for the mad Misaki to finally enter.

The new hired girl turns around and stuck her tongue out at Kanou, " See you later, JERK!"

* * *

" Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Satsuki, the head of the maids in this estate. Please come this way," The 30- year old woman smiled nicely at Misaki. She gestured her hands for Misaki to enter into a room, as big as the Misaki expected this time.

The poor girl's mouth shaped into a perfect 'O', in expressing her over flowing shocked feelings. " This- this is m-m- my room?!"

" Of course it is! Why would Kanou be carrying your bags in here? Obviously it's your room!" Satsuki exclaimed in such an ecstatic voice.

Misaki dragged her feet to get a better glance at her 'room,' " Are you sure you took me to the right room? I mean, this room alone is practically bigger than my house! There's even a canopy on my KING sized bed! What is this?!"

The older woman chuckled, thinking that Misaki was just being sarcastic, " No, even the Madame herself told me an hour ago that this will be your room. Come on and hurry up, your shift is about to start!"

While talking about her shift, Misaki noticed that she hadn't been hand out her own personal uniform. " Uh Ms. Satsuki? Where is my uniform?"

" That's your first instruction Misa. You are going to get your uniform from the Madame. She wants to meet you before you blend in the crowd, so she has your uniform locked in her hands. If you want to start, you better head off to the biggest room of the mansion to get your things right away. The Madame hates waiting, and she had been waiting for you since."

The sixteen year old laughed nervously, " Okay, but I have to change, I don't-"

" No missy, you don't have enough time. Now hurry up! She's waiting!" Satsuki interrupted Misaki's additional complaints, shooing her outside the room. As soon as Stasuki considered Misaki to be offcially out the room, she slammed the door harshly, right in front of the newly hired maid.

A big worried sigh escaped Misaki's mouth, " Well I guess I'll go."

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V

_Dammit! I think I'm lost. I've been walking around this damned mansion for a good ten minutes now, and I still can't find the 'biggest' room in the building. The doors all look the same! Every inch of this house is painted with the colours that seemed to make the hallways look like it's never ending. _

_Yep, I think I've just lost my job. After hearing that the 'Madame' hates waiting, my heart wanted to race after the stupid room! But I couldn't find it! Even if I do, I will probably pack up my bags and leave immediately. Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

_Hey! What if- what if I was to open one of these doors? It couldn't hurt to peek around won't it? Besides, I'm looking for the Madame's room anyways. I doubt that there will be visitors in rooms far away from the entrance, so why not?_

The shape of the door was different from the other squared shaped doors, it's shape was domed on the top, having a golden USUI sign at the top of it.

It was a wrong move for Misaki to peek in a room that caught her attention because a nice looking man greeted her polite entrance.

She was faced by a bare chested blonde young man. His emerald eyes shined as the reflection of herself can be seen in his pupils. He was a head and a half taller than Misaki was and the chest of his, made Misaki thought he worked out everyday.

" Uh miss? Did my mother send you or what?" The voice of his interrupted Misaki's gaze on his rather attractive body.

She stammered and stuttered while replying her best, " I uh I'm so sorry young master. Uhm, I'm just a new hired maid and I was sent to see the Madame, but it seemed like I lost my ways while I got further from where I started."

The gorgeous man raised an eyebrow, " Oh in that case, I'll help you find my mother's room. I would be glad to be the one to tour you in this house."

_' More like a mansion.'_ she thought. " But sir, I think I'll be fine. Really."

He grabbed her hand and shoved her in his room without her permission. She looked dumbfounded by his actions, but Misaki thought she would just respect her 'young master's' doings.

His bedroom was twice the size of hers. but the design was quiet similar, she observed.

He had a king sized bed, surrounded with silk maroon bed sheets, same with the pillows. Instead of four regular sized cotton pillows, the bed was matched with different sizes of pillows. Square little ones, long rectangular ones, two circular buffed up pillows and matched up with two night stands at either sides of the bed.

" Just wait a second. I was just finished showering so, you can sit while you're waiting for me."

Misaki blushed furiously, " Uhm, I think I'll just wait outside, besides you HAVE to change. "

The young teenager paused and expressed a confused face, " Huh? What's wrong with walking with a towel? I always do that when I barge in my mom's room, it's no big deal."

An eyebrow twitched on Misaki's features, " Young master I simply do NOT want you walking around this mansion half naked!"

The blush creeping on Misaki's face made the young master to chuckle loudly and teasingly, " Okay, okay, I'll go get changed."

* * *

" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm the 'Madame's' youngest son, Takumi Usui. You could call me Takumi, if you want uhm-"

" Misaki Ayuzawa young master. Misaki Ayuzawa," Misaki politely interrupted.

" Uh yes, Misaki. Anyways, when were you hired exactly?"

" I was hired just yesterday actually master. But unfortunately, when I came here, I forgot the acceptance letter, so the guard had to wait for the Madame's instructions. I tried to get in, but he said it would cost him his job, so I couldn't do anything else. Thank God though, your mom called that jerk with the walkie talkie, so I got in."

" Hmm, so that's what i've been hearing this morning. I thought my ears were just playing the sense out of me, so I took a shower." Takumi proudly said.

Misaki grinned, _' That's too much information!'_ " Uhm so anyways, Taku- master, where are we heading exactly?"

" My mother's room of course," Takumi said as his hand reached for a golden knob and turned it clockwise.

" Uh, mom, I have someone for you," Takumi cheered up his voice as he grabs Misaki's nearby elbow.

A fancy office chair rotated to face the two teenagers. A voice spoke.

" Yes son? What is it?'

" I heard you hired a maid, I thought I would guide her to your room, since Satsuki didn't mind showing her the most IMPORTANT room. So here she is." He shoved Misaki softly towards the gigantic office glass table.

Misaki bowed down repeatedly and spoke in a very shy tone, " I apologize for my tardiness Madame. I just didn't-"

" Nonsense! Now was your name Misaki Ayuzawa?"

" Uhm, yes Madame. I'm Misaki Ayuzawa."

The Madame chuckled at how Misaki was so nervous around her and gave her the uniform she WILL ask for later on. " No need to feel pressured Ayuzawa, you'll know me in no time. Although I hate waiting, I understand why you got lost in this such house. Here, this is going to be your uniform."

Misaki happily accepted her new fresh maid clothing. But her happiness disappeared once she noticed there was something wrong with her uniform. " uhm Madame, I didn't mean to be rude, but, why is my uniform white, unlike the others? I've seen Ms Stasuki's, and hers had black and white."

" Oh, that's because you're not going to be one of those regular maids I hired."

" I'm sorry, may i ask to simply re word what you ordered Madame, I didn't quiet understand." Misaki spoke immediately.

The Madame took a deep breath and explained further more, " What I mean is, the regular maids I have in this household is completely filled up. The REAL reason why I hired you is that I want you, Miss Ayuzawa, to be the personal maid of my two sons, Gerard and Takumi. *Slight chuckle* You see, their father is almost coming from England, and I want them to learn manners for their father."

Misaki spoke nervously, " But what do I have to do with that Madame?"

" You see Ms Ayuzawa, From a quick glance with your employment sheets, you have the proper specifications for being a personal maid. I wanted to take it slow, so I only hired you. Depending with how you use your abilities, I might add a few hundred thousand yen in your salary."

Misaki's eyes almost popped out, " WHAT?! A FEW HUNDRED THOUSAND yen? I thought maids were only paid a few THOUSAND yen, not HUNDRED."

Takumi butted in and chuckled while answering, " You're a personal maid, what do you expect?"

" Uh but still! My salary-"

" No more talking Ms Ayuzawa. you either take it, or leave it. Now... what's your choice?"

Misaki stuttrerd, _' Come on Misaki, get it together! You HAVE to take it! This is a once in a lifetime chance!' _" I - I gladly accept it."

* * *

_' No wonder why my room was so big, I'm a personal maid.' _Misaki quoted in her head, facing her back to Takumi. After discussing her business with the Madame, Takumi dragged her to his room.

Takumi noticed Misaki drifting away her attention to him, and an idea popped into his mind. _' Since she's off guard, I'm 'gonna do what I usually do with Satsuki, Ha! it always work!' _

His left hand made its way to Misaki's waist, but his actions made Misaki regain herself and she completely tackled to whoever plotted the attack. She landed on the bottom as her opponent landed on top of her, making them into a lying position on the neatly done bed.

Takumi bounced on Misaki not so delicately as he balanced himself by slamming his hands for support on either sides of Misaki's head.

They both observed each other's gaze, but Misaki looked away first.

" Uh ahem." Someone's voice interrupted Takumi to close the space between Misaki and him. He nearly jumped as the voice echoed in his head.

" Was I interrupting something?" A shaky voice escaped Satsuki's lips.

Misaki denied and was sweating of nervousness, " No, no, Ms. Satsuki, You GOT THE WRONG IDEA! We were just-"

" We were fixing my bed Satsuki. I- I mean we got too carried away," Takumi interrupted with the grin of evil.

" I- WE WERE NOT!" Misaki denied some more.

Satsuki smirked, playing with Takumi's game, " Yeah sure, well. I just came here to check on Takumi, but it seems like you got it covered."

" I- we, I- Ms Satsuki!" Misaki complained with a lack of words. Even though her sentence didn't make sense, her face expressed a thousand words.

" Speechless?" Takumi teased as soon as Satsuki was out of sight.

" You idiot!" Misaki exclaimed in anger, the only word describing her master right now.

" Tsk, tsk, you're not calling me the right name Misa." Takumi teased some more.

" Don't play games with me m-m -mast- Takumi, you're trying to bed me aren't you? Then after you've screwed me, you'll just ditch off. Men are all the same I guess, and even if there was a single man that would respect a female's body, he's probably at the other side of the world right now!" Misaki defended a harsh reply.

Takumi's smug disappeared and he replaced it with a hurt pout. He starts to trap Misaki on the nearest wall by taking a step forward, straight. " Hmm, who told you to try ALL men?"

_SMACK!_

Misaki's used hand was shaking in fear, while Takumi jerked a step backwards. It was a stinging slap, a slap that Takumi had ever received painfully in his whole life. "How dare you question me that?!"

She immediately ditched off the handsome smirking prince, leaving off with a close call. " She's a very strange girl." He says...

* * *

" What? No way! You're Takumi's and Gerard's personal maid?! Madame didn't hire one since such a long time ago! What's up?!" Satsuki's voice screeched the whole kitchen.

After the emotional incident she had with Takumi, Misaki left to go find Satsuki, after all, Satsuki was the only person she could trust JUST FOR NOW.

Misaki replied by just simply nodding nervously. But she decided to speak for the sake of Satsuki's in coming questions. " Madame said that her husband was coming soon. So she hired me to discipline her sons, I think. "

" Ah! That's why she changed the whole paintings in the house. Sir Walker is coming back!" A red headed female intruded in their conversation.

" My my, it's been ten years since the last time I saw him." A blonde appeared out of nowhere.

A green haired joined the fuss, " But between those years, did his attitude change at all?"

" What are you guys talking about?" Misaki cleared out the whispering of the sudden appearing ladies.

The blonde one smirked, " Haven't you heard or saw Sir Walker before? Than man is scary as hell."

Satsuki sighed,_ ' Whatta bunch of sissies. '_ " Uh guys, would you stop with those weird rumors? And no! Mr Walker isn't scary at all. Please stop with those rude comments with Mr Walker girls. It's rather irritating."

" But isn't it true? Remember when that Sayu chick got fired? I heard she was late for a millisecond to deliver Mr Walker's coffee and she carried her bags once she exited the mansion."

Gasps surrounded the whole room, but Satsuki wasn't convinced. She tried to change the whole topic.

" Uhm anyways. Guys, this is Misaki, Takumi's and Gerard's 'personal' maid."

Mentioning about a PERSONAL maid caught the mumbling maids. There were a lot of huh's and what's afterwards.

Satsuki cleared her throat to gain back their attention, " Ahem, now Misaki. This is Erika (red head) and she's a college student. This is Honoka ( the blonde one) and this is Subaru (the green haired)."

" Hello Misaki, welcome to Walker Estate." The three said in unison.

Misaki smiled slyly, " Uh hi guys-"

" Misaki, for your first task. I want you to carry these bed sheets to the room next to Takumi sama's. The one with the WALKER sign at the top, just to make sure you won't get lost again." Satsuki requested from a far.

" Coming!"

* * *

" Rats!" Misaki cursed as she saw how big the pile of bed sheets were waiting for her.

" Do you need some help Misa?" A very, very familiar voice spoke at her back.

She grunted, _' Ugh, it's him. Shit.'_ " What do you want now."

" I just wanted to help Misa chan, if that's alright," Takumi turned on his innocent voice.

" Oh please, the last thing I need is your assistance," Misaki rolled her eyes, proceeding to carry the rather heavy sheets.

" Come on Misaki, let Takumi help you. You know, he rarely offers help," Satsuki spoke while smirking. She was eavesdropping the whole time.

Misaki scowled but sucked it all in, for the sake of her job. " Fine. Here. take these, they're the heaviest ones."

A loud thud came as it landed on Takumi's prepared hands. Takumi didn't even flinch, and that surprised Misaki. But she tried to hide her surprised reaction by simply turning around carelessly, not noticing a figure behind her.

" Ouch," Misaki winced quietly as she rubbed her temple, her knees on the ground.

Takumi came to her rescue right away, but a helping hand beat him to it.

" Sorry miss, I guess I didn't warn you on time, " a chuckle apologized politely.

The voice caught Misaki's attention right away, and she gasped. It was Takumi. Well except that the guy she was facing right now had a different dye on his hair and it was straight. He also had ocean blue eyes, much much different from Takumi's jade ones.

" Whah? T-Takumi?"

" I think you called me the wrong name miss. My name is Gerard Walker, not idiot Takumi."

" Idiot?"

" He's my younger brother," Gerard pouted.

" What are you doing here Gerard?" Takumi asked in a not so glad tone.

Gerard chuckled evilly while smirking, " What am I doing here? It's my house, and mom called me while I was all the way at Las Vegas. It's too bad, I was only starting my vacation, but I guess you made trouble again? And she expects me to lean up you mess, now, what the heck did you do this time?"

" I didn't do anything I swear!" Takumi exclaimed.

Gerard raised an eyebrow, " Yeah sure, whatever. If you want to admit your mistakes my little brother. I'll be at my room preparing an 'I told you so' party."

Takumi didn't reply, he just snarled. _' Damn that bastard.'_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Document posted: December 4th 2012


	2. Perverted Alien

**~ DISCLAIMER ~**

. . . I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT . . .

_A REVIEW WOULD BE GREAT AND HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!_

**PLEASE READ AND HAVE FUN!**

* * *

**A/N**: Here, I was a day late. But at least I still delivered what you guys ordered! :P Thanks for the nice reviews guests! Keep the reviews coming baby!

* * *

** Perverted Alien**

* * *

" On a second thought Misa, I think I'm gonna ditch," Takumi chuckled as he dropped the heavy sheets. He didn't like the idea of delivering his brother's bed sheets to his room, especially when Gerard particularly pointed out that he'll be waiting for the acceptance of his mistakes.

" Whatever you jerk!" Misaki stuck her tongue out when Takumi turned around.

_' That stupid bastard, I thought he was just playin' with me and had a heart of a gentle man. But I know now, that he's a coward, like all the men I've known.' _Misaki cursed in her mind when she headed to the door next to Takumi's.

KNOCK KNOCK

" Who is it?" Gerard's voice answered from a far.

_'Hmm, he's probably taking a shower as well.'_ " Uh sir, it's the maid you bumped to a little while ago. I've got some bed sheets for you sir. If you don't mind I'll just-"

She was interrupted by an opening door. Gerard smiled and gestured for her to enter, " Sure come in."

Misaki bowed and went in.

Her mouth drooled as she smelled the scent of the room, the air fresher widespread a mango breeze everywhere, which was her favourite fruit and scent . It was a whole lot different from Takumi's, and it was positively far above compared to the jerk's room. The bed also had a canopy on top and it had electric patterns surrounding it. The size of the soft mattress was longer, instead of wider. It was probably a California King Bed, expected from Gerard. Now with the whole settings of his bedroom, Misaki could predict that Gerard was a high class person, the kind of person she hated the most.

She disliked people that couldn't just shut up and deal with the cheap things, because she thought it was a waste of time being a sassy over furnitures and such things. She hated how organized their things were, even though their maids were put onto work behind all the neatness. And speaking of their manners, oh she hated their manners.

The way they handle their tea cups , in held with their pinkies and laugh for their time of free time just wanted Misaki to barge in to their so called meeting rooms and punch them in the face.

It just made her sick, horribly sick.

" You could just place it just over the bed. I'll do it myself," Gerard requested, himself in the bathroom.

_' Huh? Did he just say HE'LL do it by himself?!'_ " But sir, it's no need. I'll do it," Misaki argued, testing how Gerard will respond.

A slight chuckle followed afterwards, " Miss, whoever trained you clearly forgot to mention that your master Gerard, who is me, hates maids doing all the work for him."

Misaki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, _' He's a high class jerk, but he hates maids spoiling him?'_ " Uh I beg your pardon master. Uhm _' How do I say this?!'_ I'm kind of a new maid hired by your mother you see."

" And let me guess, Satsuki was the one who toured you? " Gerard added for her.

She blushed,_ ' How did he know?'_ " Uhm yes sir."

Gerard burst into laughing a second later, " She's the reason why maids get lost in our house. She tends to forget things you see, even though she's only 30, her mind is somewhat older than what she looks like."

" Oh, that figures," Misaki welcomed the comfortable atmosphere.

" Yeah, remind me sometime to tell mother that Satsuki should just be in charge with organizing our maids, not touring the new ones," Gerard sarcastically requested.

Misaki chuckled as she replied, " Anyways sir, I might as well leave now, since you DON'T need my assistance."

She whipped her head around as she headed for the door, but a groan her ears heard made her turn around, to check on Gerard.

There he was, crouching on the floor, sweat dripping on his face suddenly and a groan escaped his lips once more.

" SIR!" Misaki's alarming voice made Gerard eyes to open, even if he was experiencing pain.

" G-Get the the b-bag in the b-bathroom and ta-take o-out the head-headache capsules, please," Gerard begged painfully and Misaki wasted to time to rush out to the bathroom.

She came back faster than the light and pushed a pill forcedly into Gerard's mouth.

" Here, did that do the trick?" Misaki asked to Gerard, who was being cradled by herself in her arms.

He turned his head to Misaki's stomach, " Uh yes it did. I think I just had one of those retarded attacks I get every once in a while."

A steam of heat started to escape Misaki's ears, " ONE OF YOUR RETARDED ATTACKS?! YOU HAD A HEART ATTACK NOT A- HMMMM!"

Gerard didn't let her finish, he covered her unguarded mouth before it spilled any more more disaster.

" Would you shut it?" He hissed as he sat up and leaned against the wooden bed frame.

" How could I shut up when you almost died!" Misaki shot back a glare.

" I didn't die, I told you, I just had a- uhm an asthma attack," Gerard lied through his teeth.

Misaki squinted her eyes in suspicion, as well as confusion, " Asthma attack or whatever you call it. I'm gonna get some water and some more meds. Perhaps I should also tell your mother sir. She must know."

Gerard didn't like her idea. He reached for her arm when she lifted herself up. Misaki once again drop to her knees, awaiting for any Gerard's orders.

" What is it master?" her gaze softened in the sight of a hurt Gerard.

" Please, don't tell this to any soul miss," His eyes begged for extreme mercy.

" But- sir Gerard, this happened to affect your health. Your father is coming soon so you have to get yourself checked up for any health issues," Misaki remarked in a such worried tone.

His eyes popped out, shocked at his father coming home SOON, " What?! He's coming home?! When did this happen? How do you know about this?!"

Misaki shot up her hand in defence, " Relax master, Madame said in a few months, or even a year I heard. But you know, time goes pretty fast these days. So you better prepare yourself."

" Yeah," Gerard answered in a calm voice as he got up and held a hand to help Misaki get up.

She accepted it and run her free hand to her skirt to straighten it more, " Thanks," she said while blushing.

" Oh look at you two, " a teasing male voice interrupted their actions.

Misaki stood up, frozen, " What are you doing here Takumi?"

He smirked, "Tsh, I should have known, you two doing some stuff."

" YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA HERE YOU PERVERT! What are you doing here anyways? Your room is in the other side," Misaki still blushing answered furiously.

" You took a long time to get out of Gerard's room, so I figured I should step in and rescue you. But it seems like you approve of his harassment." Takumi teased.

" What? What do you mean by harassment? He's not doing anything to me you sicko, you're the one who's harassing me not him."

" Oh really? Then why are you guys holding hands?" Takumi pointed out.

Her eyes diverted to the hand connecting to Gerard's, she blushed some more while she snatched it away from Gerard's.

" I uh-" She tried to complain.

Gerard stepped in, " She fell so I held up a hand for assistance, got a problem with that?"

Takumi answered while he grabbed Misaki's elbow. She arrived at his shoulder, " Oh nothing, I just came by to pick up what I OWN."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PERVERT?! YOU don't OWN ME!" Misaki yelled in such ear wrecking voice while Takumi closed Gerard's door with his right foot.

* * *

" Will you put me down?!" Misaki asked in an angry voice.

" You either stop complaining and reduce the attention you're getting or continue with your fuss and catch more attention," Takumi warned teasingly.

" What are you-?" She shut her mouth and observed the eyes coming in their ways.

He was right, she DID caught the maids' attentions. There were a lot of jealousy painted into their eyes and it sent a shiver on Misaki's spine.

" Why are you shivering Misa?" Takumi smiled.

" I -uh, just put me down Taku- master," Misaki pleaded. She had to call him master in the hallways, because there were such an attention seeking at them.

" Not until we enter MY room Misaki," His possessive voice alarmed Misaki.

_' What is she doing on master's shoudlers?'_

_'Can't she walk by herself?'_

_' What on earth?!'_

_' Hey, isn't she the new maid Madame recently hired?'_

_' Then why is she THAT CLOSE to Takumi sama?'_

" See Misa, if you've just kept your mouth shut, you wouldn't get such negative feedbacks about yourself." Takumi finally put her down on his bed, once they arrived at their destination.

" What do you want from me you sick perverted- ALIEN! Yeah that's it! You're an alien, now what do you want?" Misaki whined in desperation. She did't like the comments the other maids had made about her, and she blamed Takumi for that.

" Prez, don't you recognize me?" He sat beside her on the bed.

" Wh-what?!"

This time, he grabbed her wrists to capture Misaki's gaze, " I said, don't you remember me?"

She stuttered in confusion, " Wha- what are you talking about?"

" Oh the prez, acting like she doesn't know anything."

" P-Prez?"

" You know, President of Seika High School, I didn't expect from that brain of yours to forget ALL the students' names. Well, well," Takumi shook his head in disbelief.

" How do you- What the? Takumi?!" She snarled at him by grabbing both his forearms and shaking him violently.

" How the heck did you know about this?!" She added.

He smiled, enjoying the closeness he had with Misaki, " I'm a student at Seika high, what else do you think Prez?"

" But- but, you're rich! You CAN'T attend Seika high, it has the lowest tuition fees in the whole city, you - you just can't!"

" Unfortunately I am," he grabbed her hands once again. " But, do you remember me?"

" Of course I do now, I NEVER forget a single student's name in Seika High." Misaki declared fearlessly.

" But why didn't you recognize me in the first place Prez?" Takumi asked curiously.

She closed her eyes in such embarrassment, " I- you looked a whole lot different okay? And I really got distracted, so I didn't take the time to observe your face. Besides, it's nothing special anyways."

Takumi gasped, having a hurt pout on his face, " Nothing special?"

_(( FLASHBACK ))_

_" Hey Yukimara, do you have anything else to put on these files before I place them to the secretary's desk files?" Misaki asked hurriedly._

_" Uh now that you mentioned it, I do have something to add on."_

_" Okay, could you just catch up later while I deliver this to the office? You see there's a new student coming," Misaki turned her back and opened the door._

_" No worries Prez, but WATCH OUT!" Yukimara warned the blinded president._

_" Ow," the only thing that Misaki could blurt out. Her head hurt like it had bumped into the most hardest metal in the universe. _

_Once her eyes managed to squint open a little, the sight of a blonde emerald eyed student stood before her. His hair was spiky, and his eyes were covered by a metal pair of Gucci glasses. _

_" Sorry miss, here, let me help you," his hand reached for the mess on the ground. _

_" Uh excuse me, but do I KNOW YOU?" Misaki asked suspiciously, she knew every face in this school but she never recognized his face before._

_The strange kid looked up and answered, " You see miss, I'm a new student at Seika high, I just got transferred here this morning. The secretary said I have to find the president of the student council so that I could get registered in. And she told that this was the student council room so I headed this way. I didn't mean to make a mess because I only came here for the president."_

_" Oh is that so eh?" Misaki looked at Yukimara, gesturing him to make a move to the rescue. " I am the president you're looking for young man."_

_His happy expression changed to a surprised one, " Really? Then it's glad to meet you ma'am, my name is Alex Walker."_

_Misaki shook his hand and smiled back, " Nice to meet you Alex."_

_(( END OF FLASHBACK ))_

" Yes, nothing special at all. Now can you just get off my back already? I have work to do, MASTER," she emphasized clearly.

" Now now prez, aren't you 'gonna ask me some suspicious questions to clear out the confusion?" Takumi spoke before Misaki could turn the door knob.

" No, not really, since it's your PRIVACY master, I wouldn't cross the line."

" Why not? You're calling me master now? I thought I was Takumi?"

" You were but wait! Why did you tell me your name was Alex Walker anyways? And why are you at Seika High school in the first place? You can EVEN buy the whole school, so why bother transferring there? I thought rich people go to Miyabigoaka, not Seika."

" That's where my father comes in Misa. Don't you get it? I hate that school. Even it fooled your eyes, but it won't fool me. The stuff I learned there was a lot easier than what I learned in England. I have no intentions on transferring to Miyabigoaka again because I prefer Seika's educational system, but my father insisted me to attend school at the city' s most expensive high school, so I had to take action and change my whole documents, and that included on changing my name."

" You're getting yourself into trouble, you know that Ale-Taku- master. Oh god, I don't even know your name and I'm so confused," Misaki pointed out shyly while shaking her head.

" Let's just conclude that I'm gonna be your master," Takumi grinned as he patted Misaki on the head.

" Don't touch me you perverted alien, I don't even know where you've put your filthy hands all day, so don't lay a finger on me, even if it's just a pat," Misaki hissed.

Takumi tittered as he took Misaki's hand and kissed her knuckles, " You know prez,I know the game you're playing."

" What in the world are you talking about?! I'm not playing a damn game here you perverted alien!"

Takumi ignored her comment and went on, " You're playing hard to get aren't you?"

" I AM NOT, now can you please let me out? Your mom is going to get mad at me,"Misaki charged up at Takumi, the man who blocked her freedom.

" Then I'll just say we were busy making out."

" Don't you dare Takumi!" She pulled Takumi's arm hard.

" Ow!" He protested, but he liked how he had contact with Misaki's skin somehow.

" What are you smiling you idiot?" Misaki asked, while she was still struggling to get free from Takumi blocking the doorway.

" I just like how Misaki is touching me."

His statement made Misaki freeze. She now only found out why the idiot was smiling, it's because of their 'contact.'

" Stop harassing me Misa chan," Takumi whined like a five year old girl.

" I! Takumi I swear if-!"

KNOCK KNOCK

" Misa? Are you in there?" Satsuki's familiar voice spoke on the other side of the door.

Misaki hissed at Takumi to move out of her way. She opens the door, " Hey Ms. Satsuki."

" Oh I see, you guys are busy AGAIN," Satsuki sighed in relief, she was probably looking for Misaki.

" Yep we were, isn't that right Misaki?" Takumi winked.

" Y- yah, anyways do you have any more duties for me to do? I prefer staying away from this perverted alien so please assign me on the stuff the furthest away from this pervert's room," Misaki nervously tried to hide her blushing face and put her hand at the back of her head to make her look more 'calmed.'

" Takumi a pervert? Wait wait wait, only a friend that had known Takumi for quiet sometime can only accuse him with such names. Don't tell me you guys already knew each other?" Satsuki squinted her eyes at both teenagers to clarify things.

Misaki froze, '_ Oh crap, it's a trap. What the hell am I gonna do now? This idiot clearly does not know how to shut his mouth.' _

Silence was the only answer Satsuki had received, but she cleared her throat once more to get a clear reply. " Well?"

" Uh, he was being annoying to me, so I called him an idiot. Ms Satsuki, I tend to call people idiots when they're annoying me," Misaki's face turned worried, hoping Satsuki would not question them any more.

Satsuki still didn't believe Misaki's believable answer but she let it go for now, she had more important new for Misaki, " Yeeeaaah okay, anyways. You sister Suzuna called and said you have to come home as soon as possible. It's about your mother."

Misaki gasped, ' Oh no! Did she get sick?!' " Okay, I'll go home now. But say, how do I catch up with the duties I missed because of emergency or something?"

Satsuki snapped her fingers, " You just have to stay an extra hour or two for the next shift you have."

The younger girl nodded off and ran on the hallways. " I got it, thanks Ms Satsuki! I'll see you on Monday!"

" I'll see you at school Misa!" Takumi waved his hand lovingly at Misaki, hoping she'll turn around to respond to his teasing remark.

" Shut up!" was the only reply he got before her image disappeared in a midst.

Mentioning school and Misaki at the same sentence made Satsuki wonder if the two knew each other before Misaki even got hired to be the Madame's sons' personal maid.

_' See you at school eh? This is a surprise,'_ Satsuki grinned evilly as she returned to the busy kitchen.

* * *

She crushed her tenth alarm clock she bought this month. Oh she hated Mondays so much. It was the day she had to deal with another extra weight of school work on her shoulders, and the day she returns to spend two extra hours at that idiot's mansion.

_' Oh great, just freaking grea_t!' Misaki's brain groaned desperately.

She just wanted to go back to the past and rewind the time when she had first met ' Alex Walker.' The poor girl blamed herself for not recognizing that perverted alien's face and her only wish for her Christmas list right now was to resign her job.

Although she needed the money for her mother's health issues, Misaki still had second thoughts on either sticking by her awful part time job or to find at least fifty jobs that could match what she was earning at the moment.

Don't get her wrong but she really didn't mind working as a maid in a nice beautiful mansion. But time really does screw the crap out of an individual, and it screwed Misaki's pride one by one.

She was used to respect and praisings from the boys and girls in her school because she was the president, and she definitely didn't regret of becoming the first president of Seika's used to be all boys school. Unfortunately though, karma took some time while she hated the guys in the school and rejected any of their offers while it plotted to ruin her life step by step.

" Morning sis," Suzuna greeted in the kitchen.

" Oh hey Suzuna, what'd ya eat for breakfast?"

" The stuff I won the other day," Suzuna replied with no emotion. She had been like this since the day her mother collapsed out of Misaki's presence.

_(( FLASHBACK ))_

_" Hello? Misaki are you home? Mom?!" the youngest daughter of Minako spoke in the lonely old wrecked house. She had recently came from school, and she expected some movements in the house once she entered. _

_There wasn't any echo of sound her ears could pick up, so she went to the kitchen to fill herself up with a fresh drink of water. _

_As soon as her eyes laid on her mother's collapsed body, she went down on her knees, eyes shot closed while tears escaped freely down her cheeks. _

_" MOM! WAKE UP!"_

_(( END OF FLASHBACK ))_

Misaki caught on with what her sister was thinking again. " Suzuna, could you please drop the act and tell me what's wrong?"

Suzuna's attention went directly to Misaki's stare, " What's wrong? Oh nothing really."

Her older sister cocked an eyebrow up, she didn't believe it, " Really."

Their house's door bell rung as Suzuna was about to shot back another lie, " I'll go get it Misa," she insisted.

She heard her sister run to the kitchen after catching the door. " Apprently it's someone you know Misaki."

" Who is he?" Misaki asked as she sipped Suzuna's hot chocolate.

" It's a blonde guy with green eyes. I think he's a foreigner, he's too handsome to be a regular Japanese guy." Suzuna answered.

_' Shit, don't tell me it's...'_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Document finished: December 6th**

**Document submitted: December 7th**


End file.
